


my empress

by soph_animexwbu



Series: my love [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Distance, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Smut, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: yeet welcome to part twoWARNING: smut and emotional aspectsDISCLAIMER: i do not own kuroko no basket or any of the characters depicted in this fanfic - all rights reserved <3





	my empress

Akashi had let you stay with him for the summer, but this was your last night together, even though you desperately wanted to stay with him. Despite your relationship with Akashi, you didn’t move from Tokyo because you didn’t see a valid point.  
You were both capable of making the distance work. There was only one thing that you were dreading to go home to.  
Hanamiya.  
He’d be at school still, and still on the basketball team. Who knew what would happen.  
Things left off on a pretty negative note.  
But right now, that wasn’t your main concern.

 

“S-Sei-kun!~” you squealed at the top of your lungs as your red-headed boyfriend ploughed in and out of you. Your eyes squinted shut, back arched whilst clutching onto the sheets and your toes curled. His left hand was viced around your thigh as that leg was lifted up over his shoulder, and his right hand was keeping him up above you.  
His satin sheets stuck to your bodies as the sex got rougher and faster.  
The warmth of him pounding into you heated your whole body, the blissful friction of his cock against your walls sending you to heights like never before.  
His cock ground against your walls, that were gradually getting hotter and wetter the more he provoked you. Your hands shot up and wrapped around the back of his neck, you pulled him down and pulled yourself up to kiss him. Your lips just planted on his, neither of you were really /kissing/, just holding each other in that position. Sweat began forming on your forehead and as well on his, you pulled your lips away and placed your foreheads together. You clenched your eyes shut and grinded your teeth as you let out whimpers for him, the pleasure so good you were on the brink of tears. You cried and panted, almost like you were in pain but he knew it was signs on pleasure.  
“P-please, Sei-kun” you spat through the teeth that welded shut. He kissed you one last time, muffling his grunts in the process, those melodic begs of yours echoing through his ears.  
He was close, his thrusts were becoming sloppy and uncoordinated. You bucked your hips up to encourage him, and it did just that. He let out a short sigh and he thrusted all the way inside of you as he came. You were dripping wet as your own orgasm followed, a small puddle of your orgasm pooling underneath you.  
“Good girl” he praised you as your body fell down on the bed, he gave you a quick peck on the forehead.  
He pulled out of you and slumped down next to you. He pulled the covers up to yours and his torso.  
But you weren’t finished yet.  
“One more round” you said as you laced kisses on his neck, he harrumphed and closed his eyes, “you’re so riled up tonight.”  
You mounted yourself over on top of him, rocking your hips back and forth on the underside of his cock with your soaked pussy. “Well I leave tomorrow morning, I wanna have you as much as possible because I won’t see you for a while after, right?” You smirked and raised yourself slightly. Grabbing his cock to make it stand upright and prod just at your hole. “Such compelling arguments you make. Though, you don’t need to convince me to do this.” That gorgeous grin, that could fit arrogance and sexiness. It made you melt every time.  
You lowered yourself onto his cock and hit his base with a thud, he moaned slightly and placed his hands on your hips. Your hands fell onto his torso as you began to bounce up and down on his cock. You bit your lip to stifle your moans, but it quickly slipped when you found his two-syllable nickname voicing from you in ecstasy.  
He gripped your hips and fuelled your movements, beginning to use his own strength to bounce you up and down, walls throbbing around his cock.  
“YES! YES! YES!~” you screeched as you fiercely rode on top of him. He loved seeing your pretty little face contort with pleasure as his cock worked wonders for you. Lips parted and eyebrows creased, tits bouncing in sync with you, your hair swaying behind you and tickling your back. The thick atmosphere of the room making it difficult to breathe as the two of you breathlessly panted.  
He pulled your weight up to the tip of his dick and used his muscles to keep you in place. You tried to fight against him and push yourself down but to no avail. You mewled and pouted, sounding almost desperate. “Please!!” you whined as you threw your head back, he knew you were so close to your release and now he had to do this.  
“Please what?”  
“Please, Sei-kun!”  
“Try again, pretty girl.”  
You bit the inside of your cheek and swallowed your pride. “PLEASE SEI-KUN, PUT YOUR MASSIVE COCK INSIDE MY SOAKING PUSSY AND FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT!” No one would’ve expected Akashi to be into such… dirty, things. But oh dear how wrong they were.  
He mentally applauded himself before slamming you down on his cock, and from here on you weren’t allowed to do any of the work.  
He thrust his hips upwards and he bounced you, adding to the intensity. You cried and panted at his brutality. Your front fell forward and your forehead rested on his pecs as your nails scraped down his torso, “my god, yes! Right there, Sei-kun, you’re hitting my spot!” You choked as pleasure was acutely fucked into you. Your mind on the brink of insanity if you weren’t allowed to get your release. His calloused finger tips digging into your hips as your name slid so smoothly off his tongue it may as well have been oil. His heartbeat at 100mph, expressing both his lust and love for you.  
Your lips latched onto his pec and sucked hard to give him a lovebite. His cock slid so easily in and out of you, yet clenched around him so viciously as if asking him to never stop. But he knew you were close.  
Your nerves made your body twitch and your vision was beginning to blur. You let go of his muscle from your mouth and you inhaled deeply before moaning, “I’M GONNA SQ-SQUIRT!” Those languid fingers of yours found their way to his shoulders, and they wrapped around the curve as you felt the coil that had been twisting and twisting finally snapping.  
You choked on a cry and felt your cum squirt all over his cock and pelvis.  
But his orgasm wasn’t too far off, either. He just needed a little more pushing. Your tongue licked up his neck and you nibbled on the lobe of his ear, he shuddered at your actions and it was just what he needed to push him.  
“I’m cumming!” he groaned as he came, for a second time tonight, shot into you. His movements jagged slightly as he did so. You laid on top of him trying to catch your breath, his cock still in you plugging the cum from dribbling out of you.  
A gentle, warm hand placed on your head and he rubbed it slightly. “I love you” he breathed. “I love you, too” you retorted before rolling off him to lay next to him.  
Now you felt the cum emerge from your hot cunt, making the puddle of orgasm that was there before even bigger and stickier.


End file.
